Many electronic devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, previously used “direct power path” battery chargers for charging internal power supplies. A “direct power path” charger provides an electrical path directly between an alternating current-to-direct current (AC/DC) power adapter and a powered electronic device. With increasing demand for smaller and lighter electronic devices, narrow-voltage DC/DC (NVDC) battery chargers have been developed for achieving higher system efficiencies and smaller system sizes. In a conventional NVDC battery charger, a voltage regulator is positioned between an AC/DC power adapter and a powered electronic device.